Season 10
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 10 was renamed Degrassi: The Boiling Point. The series was also stripped of the "The Next Generation" tagline. This season focuses on a college freshman, along with high school sophomores, juniors and seniors in the 2008-2009 school year through spring break. This season has 44 episodes (more than any other season), so it was split in half, with a lockdown on the 23rd and 24th episodes. The first half began and finished in August as it took on a soap opera format, with new episodes airing every weeknight at 9:00. If the first half's format is unsuccessful, the show will continue to air new episodes only on Friday at 9:00 P.M.. The show added 4 new students and one new teacher. There was a blooper in the episode "99 Problems", saying that this was the 2010-2011 school year, which was when this season aired. Also, Leia Chang will only be a main character for the first half of the season. The theme song is same, but the order of appearance is the different. Leia chang will not appear in the credits for the second half of the season, though. CHARACTERS: Adults: Peter Stone- College freshman and employee at the Dot. Ms. Winnie Oh- new Media Immersions teacher. Principal Simpson- Once attended Degrassi. Married Degrassi alma-mater Spike Nelson, and became the stepfather of Emma. New principal and old Media Immersions teacher. Seniors: Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari- An Indian-Canadian. He becomes the Student Council President. Holly J. Sinclair- A queen bee and former student council president. Anya MacPherson- Sav's ex-girlfriend. On the Powersquad. Chantay Black- The new Powersquad captain and gossip queen of Degrassi. Leia Chang- The quiet, shy girl of Degrassi. Was new last year. Riley Stavros- Football quarterback who's hiding a big secret. Had to repeat his senior year. Declan Coyne- A rich player and son of politician father. He moved to New York, but attended Degrassi last semester. Fiona Coyne- Declan's twin sister. She left New York after a bad relationship to re-attend Degrassi with her friend. Holly J..Attended Degrassi last semester. Zane Park- New to Degrassi last year. Riley's Asian boyfriend. Bobby Beckonridge- Fiona's abusive ex-boyfriend who attends school with Declan in New York. Juniors: ''' Drew Torres (new)- Riley's rival on the football team and step-brother of Adam. Bianca DeSousa (new)- Degrassi's ghetto girl and boyfriend stealer. Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy (new)- Degrassi's cool kid with respect for women, especially Clare. Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald- The bully. He's a friend of Bianca's. Owen Milligan- A homophobic jock who hates Drew, Riley and Zane. '''Sophomores: Clare Edwards- A religious Christian who takes school seriously and is trying to get a boyfriend. Darcy's little sister. In Degrassi's gifted program. Allia "Alli" Bhandari- Sav's little sister and Clare's best friend. She is trying to become popular and go out with Drew. In Degrassi's gifted program. Jenna Middleton- Was new to Degrassi last semester. She is a primary villain in this series, and is going out with K.C., but she has a secret that could cost them their relationship. In Degrassi's gifted program. Cheerleader. Connor Deslauriers- Suffers from Asperger's. He is Snake's godson and lives with them. In Degrassi's gifted program. In a band. David "Dave" Turner- Wants to be popular. In Degrassi's gifted program. On the student council and in a band. Wesley "Wes" Betenkamp- Dave's sidekick. A nerdy guy. In a band. K.C. Guthrie- In Degrassi's gifted program. He's on the football team, and is the boyfriend of cheerleader Jenna Middleton.Once went out with Clare. Adam Torres (new)- Transgender, he was once called Chelsea. He is the stepbrother of Drew, who is very protective of him. Is friends with Clare and Eli. EPISODES: The first half of Season 10 is known as The Boiling Point. "What a Girl Wants part 1"- Holly J. returns alone from New York, and Fiona begins a new relationship with a boy named Bobby Beckonridge. "What a Girl Wants part 2"- Fiona worries that Bobby is abusive and is a cheater, while Dave, Sav, Holly J. and Anya deal with the school elections. "Breakaway part 1"- Holly J. and Sav get in a debate, while Fiona consults Declan about Bobby. Also, Clare will get surgery. "Breakaway part 2"- The student council president is revealed, and Clare hears the rumor Jenna started about her. Also, Fiona wants to return to Degrassi. "99 Problems part 1"- Riley and Drew compete for the role of QB1, while Alli wants to be one of the cool kids. Jenna acts jealous around K.C.. "99 Problems part 2"- Riley and Owen haze Drew in revenge, while Alli and Bianca start a dance club. Jenna is suspicious when K.C. continues to get mysterious calls. "Better Off Alone part 1"- K.C.'s mom returns, and K.C. doesn't like it. Alli tries to get at Drew, while Clare pursues a romance with Eli to get her mind off of home issues. "Better Off Alone part 2"- K.C. must either live with his mom or stay at the group home; Alli and Drew aren't on the same page regarding their relationship, and Clare and Eli's relationship is put at risk. "I Just Don't Know What to do With Myself part 1"- Sav wants to be thought of as responsible, and Jenna obsesses over her weight. Also, Fiona may get a pet for company. "I Just Don't Know What to do With Myself part 2"- Sav steals his dad's truck for the concert; Jenna's diet pills could be risky; Fiona's pet pig trashes her room. "Try Honsety part 1"- Holly J. is distracted from life by Declan's cheating; Eli tries to stand up to Fitz; Dave, Wes and Connor try to start a band. "Try Honesty part 2"- Declan offers to pay some of Holly J.'s bills; Eli has a plan to get rid of Fitz, and Dave, Wes and Connor continue making music. "You Don't Know My Name part 1"- Holly J.'s student power may return, and Alli wants a good relationship with Drew. "You Don't Know My Name part 2"- Connor makes a new friend, and Alli and Drew may not even go out. "My Body is a Cage part 1"- Adam tries to hide the fact that he's transgender. Dave tries to get close to Ms Oh, and Anya finds out a shocking secret. "My Body is a Cage part 2-" Adam may return to being a girl to please everybody at Degrassi. Anya supports her mother, and Dave finds out that Ms. Oh is now single. "Tears Dry On Their Own part 1"- Jenna feels sick at her audition. Anya tries to get Riley and Zane back together. Connor has a secret meeting. "Tears Dry On Their Own part 2"- Jenna is scared, and her pregnancy secret could cost her K.C.; Dave and Wesley tell Snake about Connor's girlfriend. And Anya gets more involved with Riley and Zane's relationship issues. "Still Fighting It part 1"- Riley faces homophobia. Eli is hiding something dark from Clare. And Wesley wants to be popular. "Still Fighting It part 2"- Riley and Owen's arguments turn violent. And Eli sends Clare mixed signals. Drew teaches Wesley how to get Anya. "Purple Pills part 1"- Fiona is stressing about testifying against Bobby. Adam begins hanging out with Fitz and Owen. Purple Pills part 2"- Fiona may ruin her chance to get revenge on Bobby. Riley wants to climb back into college for a football scholarship. "All Falls Down part 1"- Drew is invited by Bianca into the boiler room. Fitz also threatens Eli and Simpson must make a decision. "All Falls Down part 2"- The school dance spirals into chaos, despite Holly J.'s claims that nothing would happen. This part of Season 10 is known as The Breaking Point to some, but to others, it just remained Degrassi. "Don't Let Me Get Me": A crackdown enforcing new, stricter rules worries Alli about her past...and she might leave Degrassi. Also, Jenna reveals her secret worldwide on The Next Teen Star. "Love Lockdown part 1"- Declan returns to get back Holly J. Chantay tries to get the rules changed back. "Love Lockdown part 2"- Declan wonders if Holly J. really wanted to have sex with him last night; Clare rebels against her parents by going goth. "Umbrella part 1"- Clare is nervous about the divorce, and considers an offer the Goldsworthy family gave her. Also, Adam and Drew both crush on Fiona. "Umbrella part 2"- Dave tasers Wesley when he embarasses him in front of a group of Grade 11s he tried to impress. And Clare finds out that Eli is a hoarder by entering his room with Adam. "Halo part 1"- Jenna makes the moves on Sav when K.C. shows no interest in her. And Wesley has a wet dream about Anya.. "Halo part 2"- Jenna tries to get K.C.back when Holly J. tells Sav about her night with Declan, and he realizes he loves her. Also, Adam throws a secret party for Fiona, but she stands him up. The last 'chapter' of Season 10 was called In Too Deep. "When Love Takes Over part 1"- Adam and Fiona try to start their relationship again. Anya goes on an official date with Dr. Chris. "When Love Takes Over part 2"- Fiona's drinking problem grows stronger and Holly J. thinks that Adam is encouraging her. "The Way We Get By part 1"- Bianca and Drew start hanging out again. Riley wants to come out to his mom. "The Way We Get By part 2"- Drew's friends don't like Bianca. Riley tries to give his mom hints that he's gay but it doesn't work. "Jesus, Etc. part 1"- Sav makes another band. Fitz returns and Jenna and K.C. want to practice taking care of a child. "Jesus, Etc. part 2"- Fitz could get in the way of Eli and Clare. Jenna and K.C. babysit. Alli is nowhere to be found. "Hide and Seek part 1"- Sav tries to look for Alli. Something is wrong with Holly J. "Hide and Seek part 2"- Holly J. goes to a doctor when her symptoms get worse. Alli visits Johnny an TU. "Chasing Pavements part 1"-Fiona's lawsuit against Bobby. Alli comes back to Degrassi. "Chasing Pavements part 2"-Fiona finds out she's a lesbian and develops feelings for Holly J. "Drop the World part 1"-Eli tries to surprise Clare but she needs space. Holly J. wasn't feeling it and wanted to break up with Sav. "Drop the World part 2"- Eli risks his life and his hearse for Clare. Jenna has her baby. Holly J. finds out Fiona is in love with her.